


i just know you (got to taste like candy)

by louistomlinsons



Series: and you're begging please [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: Harry seduces the cute cell phone repair girl with her phone's wallpaper.





	i just know you (got to taste like candy)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt of "louis works at a cell phone repair shop, harry has always had a crush on her. so she breaks her phone on purpose to go visit louis. harry takes nudes and makes it her home screen so louis sees them, they fuck in the closet"  
> i only tweaked it like, a little!!!

“Do you think Louis has a girlfriend?” Harry asks around a mouthful of her lunch. She’s only got thirty minutes to eat, so she’s trying to shovel as much food into her system as quickly as possible. She knows it definitely looks disgusting to anybody who watches, but Liam’s the only other person in the room and she’s not trying to impress him.

“What makes you think she’s gay?” Liam counters, giving her a disgusted look as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “She could be straight. Or have a boyfriend.”

Harry snorts, taking a swig of water before replying. “She’s never tried to hit on Zayn, so she _has_ to be gay. Everyone hits on Zayn. Like, even straight men.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Liam says, always bursting Harry’s bubble. “You guys work pretty similar hours, and there’s never much of a reason to go into a cell phone repair shop randomly. Maybe if she worked at a normal clothing store, but. There’s only so many times in one week you can go in and buy a new charger.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Harry replies with a smirk. She collects her trash and stands to throw it away, still ten minutes left in her break. “I’m on my way there now. Looks like my charger might have broken. Need a new one already. Sad.” Liam, to his credit, doesn’t say anything and instead chooses to roll his eyes. 

She exits the boho boutique they work out, stepping out onto the cracked sidewalk running along the strip mall. There’s only three stores open now, everything else having shut down when the town finally caved and built an actual mall. Now all that’s left of their strip mall is the boutique Harry works at, the cell phone repair place that Louis basically runs by herself, and the sporting goods store that separates the two. 

Harry passes the sporting goods store, catching a glimpse of how bored Niall looks as he leans against the counter and flips through a probably outdated magazine. He glances up as she walks past and offers her a wave that she returns as she keeps walking. She’s a woman on a mission.

It takes her all of thirty seconds to reach the cell phone repair store once she exits the boutique, swinging the door open and listening to the bell chime above her. Harry doesn’t see Louis anywhere near the front of store, so she scans the room to search for her. She finds Zayn instead, sitting on the ground and restocking boxes of cell phone accessories.

“Zayn!” Harry calls, trying to keep her voice from falling in disappointment. If Zayn is the one working, it most likely means that Louis has the day off. She thought she’d had Louis’ schedule memorized by this point, but must have been wrong.

“Hey, Harry, what’s up?” Zayn asks with a crooked smile, standing up. He’s by far one of the most beautiful people Harry has ever seen in her entire life, appearing very intimidating until you get to know him. Harry had been afraid to actually speak around him until she realized he was a goofball and now they’re basically best friends. 

She walks over to him and picks up a cell phone charger off the shelf. “Just need a new charger.”

“Didn’t you buy one yesterday?” he points out, knowing look on his face. “I swear Louis said you came in again for  _ another _ charger. How many do you buy a week?”

“Like, four,” Harry answers. “It’s not that big of a deal, I swear.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zayn snorts. “Louis will be back tomorrow. I took her shift today, sorry no one told you and you wasted your break.”

Harry’s heart softens at that. “It’s never a waste when I get to see you, Zaynie baby.”

Zayn chuckles and tosses a phone case at her, nearly missing her face. Harry sticks out her tongue at him, but laughs anyway. She stays to chat with him for a few more minutes before she has to go back, promising that they’ll hang out outside of work as she goes.

“Hey, Harry!” Zayn calls out as she’s halfway out the door. She pauses, looking over her shoulder. “Maybe come up with a better excuse tomorrow? Maybe one that won’t drain your bank account?”

Harry throws him a thumbs up and exits the store, bell dinging the same way it did when entered. 

“Oh back on time?” Liam asks as she returns, clocking back in for the rest of her shift. There’s still no one in the store, the same way as when she left it. “Louis wasn’t working?”

Harry steps on his toe as she walks past him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

*

“Not eating lunch today, Li,” Harry says, clocking out and grabbing her purse. Before Liam gets the chance to ask why, she explains, “I’m going in for a broken phone. It’s actually broken, I swear. No lies here.”

Liam looks like he doesn’t believe her, but doesn’t say anything. “Be back in thirty minutes, no exceptions. I don’t care how cute she is and how good the conversation is. Be back!”

Harry doesn’t even bother responding, all but running out the door. She doesn’t even spare a glance into the sporting goods store to see if Niall’s working. Like yesterday, she is a woman on a mission. 

The bell chimes the same way it always does when she walks in, loud in the otherwise quiet store. Louis is sitting on the counter, scrolling through her phone and Harry’s breath catches in her throat. Louis somehow manages to make the standard work uniform, black polo and khakis, look better than anything anyone else could wear. Harry always wants to die when she sees the way Louis’ thighs stretch the fabric.

“Hey, Haz,” Louis greets, in the soft voice Zayn calls her “Harry voice.” He claims that it’s softer and more fond. Harry doesn’t see much of a difference, but.

“Hi, Lou,” she says, strolling up to the counter. She will not be distracted from her mission. Today will not end without Louis Tomlinson asking her on a date. “I need your help.” 

She’s got a plan, and she’s going to play dirty. Louis won’t even know what hit her.

“Need help picking out a phone charger that’ll actually last?” Louis teases, hopping down from the counter. She leans backwards against it, elbows holding her up. Harry takes a moment to admire the way she looks, legs spread enough that Harry could step right into them. “What do you even do to them that causes them to break so easily?”

“Mind your business,” Harry laughs, leaning forward on the counter next to Louis. Louis spins around so she’s leaning face first now, still supported by her elbows. Harry’s breath hitches at their close proximity, her plan almost slipping from her mind. “I need you to fix my phone, actually.”

“Oh, so you actually need my services?” Louis’ breath tickles Harry’s face, smelling fruity. Harry has to physically keep herself from leaning in and sniffing, sure Louis would find that just a little bit peculiar. 

“Yeah, my phone won’t unlock,” Harry says, pulling her phone from her back pocket. She places it in Louis’ hand. Louis clicks the home button and watches as the screen lights up. Harry’s lock screen is nothing crazy, just an inspirational quote with a photo of a dog and a cat cuddling. It’s the home screen that’ll probably either have Louis actually making a move or kicking her out.

“What’s your passcode?” Louis asks, sliding the screen over. Harry is so mesmerized by the way her fingers move that she almost forgets to answer. 

“Oh, uh,” Harry stutters. “1224.” It’s Louis’ birthday. Not very subtle, Liam had teased, but Harry had never thought Louis would  _ find out _ .

Louis snorts but makes no other comment, typing in the digits and watching as the phone unlocks easily. She doesn’t react for a full five seconds (five seconds that never seem to end in Harry’s mind), before her eyes widen and she’s taking in a wheezing breath.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry!” she yells, dropping the phone like it’s burned her. Harry doesn’t know if this is good or bad. Maybe both.

“What?” Harry goes for innocent, tilting her head and pursing her lips. “Something the matter?”

“Are those your boobs?” Louis answers Harry’s question with another question, picking the phone back up and examining the photo there. Harry had spent hours the night before, taking photos from every angle. She had debated whether she should just make it provocative, wearing a cute lace bra, or go for the full nude. She had decided for the full nude, in the end, and she thinks she made the right choice.

“Whose else would they be?” Harry twirls a piece of her hair around her finger, hoping she looks seductive instead of insecure like she feels. Maybe Louis isn’t into girls, and Liam’s been right this whole time.

Louis shrugs. “Well, that makes sense. Why are your boobs your background?”

“Wanted you to see them.” Harry flutters her eyelashes, looking up at Louis from underneath them. One of her previous boyfriends had said it was the sexiest face she made, but she feels kind of dumb doing it. 

“You wanted me to see them?” Louis asks, raising one of her eyebrows. She’s still holding Harry’s phone, she notices, unlocked and just open to the home screen. If she were disgusted, she’d probably lock the phone and kick Harry out. This helps settle her nerves, if only a little.

Harry bites her lip, at this point doing all she can to appear interested and seductive. She wonders how well it’s actually working. Louis doesn’t seem all that phased. “Of course I wanted you to see them. I’ve been hitting on you for ages. I don’t need four new phone chargers a week, you shithead.”

Louis throws her head back and laughs,  _ still holding Harry’s phone _ . At this point, Harry would leave, but she can’t without her phone. 

“I couldn’t tell if you were flirting,” Louis admits. “I wanted to think so, but then I was afraid I was reading too much into it. And I didn’t know if you were into women.”

“Of course I am,” Harry says, regaining confidence. “And now you know I’ve been flirting with you and you got to see my boobs.”

“Mm,” Louis hums. “Thank you for that. It’s a treat.”

Harry takes a deep breath and responds, “You can see them any time you want.” The air goes tense between the two of them. Harry can actually see Louis’ breath catch in her throat. 

“Anytime?” Louis asks, finally setting the phone down onto the counter. She turns fully to Harry, eyes wide. “Whenever I want?”

Harry nods, inching closer to Louis. “Any time you want. I’ve got pictures stock piled if I’m not able to show you in person. I mean  _ any time _ .”

Louis reaches a hand out tentatively, placing it on Harry’s waist. Harry can see that she’s shaking, and recognizes that she’s thrown Louis off her game. It’s a victory in Harry’s book, honestly. 

“Right now?”

Harry had not been expecting that.

“Well, uh, um, yes,” Harry stutters, feeling the warmth of a blush spreading across her cheeks. “If you actually want to see them.”

Louis appears much more confident the more Harry stutters. She takes a step closer, gripping Harry’s waist more firmly, using it to pull Harry the rest of the distance between them. Harry’s heart is racing in her chest, and she’s able to feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. Being in such close proximity to Louis is dizzying, making her head spin. It’s too hard to focus when she can smell Louis’ breath in the air between them and Louis’ fingers have to be leaving dainty bruises on her hip.

“What if I want more than that?” Louis’ voice drops to a whisper, leaning in and speaking the words along Harry’s jaw. She kisses softly at Harry’s jawline, so gentle that Harry wonders if she’s imagining the feel of Louis’ lips on her skin. “What if I want to see every inch of you? Touch all of you?”

Harry’s breath hitches and she needs to be closer to Louis, despite the fact that they’re already touching along the length of their bodies. “I want it all.”

Louis apparently likes this answer, punctuating Harry’s sentence with a sharp bite to her neck. Harry has to stop herself from crumpling to the ground when she feels her knees buckling. Louis pulls away though, leaving Harry to reach out after her pitifully.

“I’m not going anywhere, love,” Louis reassures, laughter behind her words. Harry might be worried that Louis is laughing at her if she didn’t look so fond, smiling in a way that makes Harry feel safe and secure. “Wanna get up on the counter?”

She pats the counter lightly with one hand. Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice, pulling herself up onto the counter with both arms, scooting so her legs dangle over the edge, spread with just enough space for Louis. Louis takes the hint, moving her hands back to Harry’s hips and stepping forward. Harry immediately wraps her legs around Louis’ waist, effectively trapping her in.

“Aren’t you worried someone’s going to walk in?” Harry asks, though she isn’t actually worried. She’s giving Louis an out, to end this if she doesn’t actually want it.

“No, you’re definitely one of the only people who ever comes in.” Louis doesn’t give Harry any time to respond, leaning in and connecting their lips. It’s awkward for the first few moments, until their lips align and fit together. The kiss is sensual in a way Harry didn’t know kisses could be, their lips wet and sliding against one another. Louis doesn’t waste any time before slipping her tongue against Harry’s, pulling moans out of her.

Harry tightens her legs around Louis’ waist, pulling her as tightly as they can be, Louis warm against her body. She brings her hands to tangle in Louis’ hair, growing out into a bob from where she’d cut it into a pixie earlier in the year. She gives a light tug, and feels more than hears the moan Louis lets out. She does it again, harder this time, pulling a louder moan out of Louis.

Louis uses her grip on Harry’s thighs to pull her forward on the counter, dipping her fingers along the waistband of Harry’s jeans. She teases along there, just barely letting her fingertips dance under Harry’s waistband. Finally, she pops the button on Harry’s jeans and slips a hand inside, cupping Harry over her underwear.

Harry breaks their kiss, leaning her head against Louis’ shoulder and letting out a breathy moan. She gives another tug of Louis’ hair when she cups more firmly, applying more pressure with the heel of her palm. Harry is already so gone, just barely groped and she’s teetering on the edge. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Louis says, breathless. “I don’t know where to touch first. I want to touch all of you.”

“Only got like, ten minutes left of my break,” Harry replies. “Maybe that’ll help you decide what to do.”

“Doesn’t help me decide, just means I’ll have to move faster.” Louis leans in and kisses her again, slower this time. She uses her hands to spread Harry’s thighs wider, slipping her hand back into her pants, under her panties this time. Louis pulls away and asks, “This okay, baby?”

Harry nods, biting her lower lip. “ _ Yes _ .”

Louis doesn’t need any more prompting, sliding a finger against Harry’s clit, just the barest of pressure. Harry shivers, leaning into the touch the best she can. Louis does it again, this time adding more pressure and a second finger. Harry moans, already panting. Louis starts rubbing circles on her clit with two fingers, her other hand running up Harry’s shirt, pushing it up and exposing Harry’s lacy bralette. She bends her head and sucks on Harry’s nipple over the fabric. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Harry uses her grip in Louis’ hair to pull her away,  connecting their lips again, although at this point, the most Harry can is pant into Louis’ open mouth. 

Louis slips one of her fingers into Harry, switching so her thumb is rubbing over Harry’s clit. Harry breaks the kiss, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Louis takes the opportunity to suck a bruise into her neck, licking over it soothingly. She repeats this several times, until Harry is sure her neck is littered with love bites. 

“Fuck, Louis, feels so good,” Harry whines. 

Louis responds by slipping in another finger, curving them both slightly as she pumps them in and out. Harry couldn’t form sentences if she had to, at this point, out of breath and Louis’ touch the only thing she can focus on.

“Can I eat you out?” Louis asks, sliding her fingers out slowly and then pumping them back in firmly. She repeats this several times before Harry realizes she’s probably meant to respond.

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” she manages to mumble out, head still thrown back. She finally looks up, watching how determined Louis looks as she fingers Harry, eyes watching her hand move in Harry’s panties. She thumbs over Harry’s clit slowly one last time before pulling out and dropping quickly to her knees.

Harry isn’t going to make it. She’s really not going to survive this; not with the way Louis licks her lips as she slides Harry’s jeans down her legs, placing soft kisses on Harry’s inner thighs. She definitely isn’t going to survive the way Louis guides Harry’s hands back to her hair, looking up at her through her eyelashes. 

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you, babe,” Louis says, placing more gentle kisses to Harry’s thighs before sucking a bruise on the pale skin. “Know you’re gonna taste so good.”

Harry bucks her hips up slightly, encouraging Louis to just get on with it. She’s running on limited time and she’s going to combust if Louis’ mouth isn’t on her in the next five seconds. 

Louis takes the hint and leans in, slipping Harry’s panties to the side running her tongue over Harry’s cunt. She flattens her tongue out, repeating the action, using her fingers to keep Harry spread open. Harry isn’t sure how long they spend like that, Louis licking her out hungrily, using one hand to keep her spread and one hand to tease her clit, when she feels the familiar feeling of her orgasm taking over. 

“Gonna come,” she breathes out, surprised at just how wrecked she sounds. Just as she’s about to come, Louis pulls away, standing up. Harry starts to protest, but Louis slips her fingers back in, pumping quickly and using her thumb to rub Harry’s clit. 

“Had to kiss you,” Louis explains, licking at Harry’s jaw. Harry can only moan at this point, holding tightly to Louis, pulling her as close as physically possible. Louis bites her lower lip, pulling it and then soothing it by pressing their lips together. Harry is sure it’s the messiest, sloppiest kiss of the century; she’s just breathing heavily and letting out moans as Louis licks into her mouth.

“Come on, baby,” Louis whispers against her lips. “Come for me.” That’s all it takes for Harry, spilling over, Louis kissing her through it. Harry grips Louis’ hair tightly, trembling in waves as Louis fingers her, slowing her motions before finally pulling out. 

Harry takes a moment to catch her breath, still seeing stars. “Thank you. That was...incredible.”

“Did you really just thank me for giving you an orgasm?” Louis snorts. Harry wants to reply, but then Louis is slipping her fingers into Harry’s mouth, the same ones that were just  _ inside _ of her. She sucks on the fingers willingly, tasting herself on Louis’ skin. Louis’ eyes widen almost comically, watching intently. 

It takes Harry a moment to realize Louis’ other hand is inside of her khaki pants, obviously rubbing at herself. Harry wants to say something, but she’s still mostly out of it, especially with Louis’ fingers in her mouth. Louis lets out airy gasps, body shuddering. Harry bites on her fingers, pulling Louis’ head back sharply with the hand tangled in her hair. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Louis moans, eyes closing. She pulls her fingers out of Harry’s mouth, bringing it to Harry’s hip and squeezing tightly. Harry removes one of her hands from Louis’ hair and slides it up her shirt and sports bra, pinching at one of her nipples and leaning in to suck a bruise onto Louis’ neck. She goes to suck another one, but Louis’ whole body is shaking as she comes, mouth open in a silent moan. 

Harry is ready for another round, at this point.

Harry just holds her through, mesmerized as she watches Louis fall apart on her own fingers. When Louis finally stops shaking, she slumps against Harry’s shoulder, taking deep breaths like she’s just run a marathon. 

“Good, babe?” Harry asks, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her forehead. She should be worried about putting her clothes on and getting back to work, definitely past her allotted thirty minutes for lunch, but all she cares about is holding Louis for a little while longer. 

“Mhm,” Louis hums against her shoulder. They stand there for about a minute longer before Louis pulls back. She wipes her fingers on her pants, placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Is it backwards to ask you on a date after we’ve already had sex?”

Harry shakes her head. “No, I think...I think that’s fine.”

Louis chuckles softly, placing another kiss on Harry’s cheek. She’s surprisingly gentle with all of her actions, even when she had Harry falling apart on her tongue and with her fingertips. Not that Harry had known what to expect. Just to have been touched by Louis at all exceeded any and all expectations. 

“Want to grab dinner tomorrow? I know it’s our day off.” Louis picks up Harry’s jeans from the ground, turning them right-side out. Harry’s heart melts into a puddle on the floor at how thoughtful Louis is.

“I would love that,” Harry answers, jumping from the counter and grabbing her jeans from Louis’ hands. She kisses the top of Louis’ head before attempting to slip her jeans back on. They’re a struggle on a normal day, nevermind when she’s sticky with sweat and shaky on her legs after an orgasm. In the end, it only takes her a minute of struggling and Louis laughing for her to get them on and buttoned.

Louis gives her one last gentle kiss before she sends Harry back over to the boutique, with a pinch on her butt and a promise to call her after both of their shifts are over. Harry’s still wearing her goofy smile when she walks back into work. Liam is just standing at the register when she walks in, scrolling through his phone and looking more bored than she’s ever seen him.

He doesn’t even acknowledge her when she walks behind the register, leaning against the counter and pulling out her own phone. 

“You were supposed to be back from break twenty minutes ago,” is all he has to say to her. She doesn’t bother with a response. She’s too busy deciding if she should change her phone background back to a more family appropriate picture.

“Harry, are those your _ boobs _ ?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [be my friend](http://microlouis.tumblr.com/)   
>  [request a prompt](http://justgirly1dthings.tumblr.com/)   
>  [fic post!](http://justgirly1dthings.tumblr.com/post/182967039275/i-just-know-you-got-to-taste-like-candy-harry)


End file.
